daylightcodexfandomcom-20200214-history
Elico
"I've had to live on my own longer than any child should ever have to, and I never felt so cold in my life. I will make people learn what it feels like to be alone" '''- Elico, To Harold Oxford''' Backstory Eli Zilosk's childhood was not pretty. His lost his mother at age 3. And his older brother Parker went missing when he was 10, and by the age of 12 he was living on his own. Homeless and forced into thievery. In his hometown of Tulsa, he was infamously nicknamed “Olvidado”, or “The Forgotten”. He earned this nickname for never being seen, and the quality of which he stole was never much, and people lived with him. At the age of 15, he broke into a house owned by a veteran sniper named Jake Milligan. He planned to steal some food from the fridge, but somehow got caught by Jake, who was pointing his sniper rifle right at Eli. In a state of panic, he lunged at Jake in an attempt to grab the sniper and make a run for it. However, in the struggle, Eli had accidentally knocked Jake out. With sniper in hand, Eli was given a choice. He could always just run, but now there was a person who knew the face of Olvidado. In order to protect his secrecy, he eliminated Jake with his own sniper and made on his way with it. Once word spread of Jake’s Passing, Eli was morally forced to leave Tulsa. He wanted about Oklahoma, trying his best to stay hidden from any humanly populated areas. At night he would take with his new sniper and train himself in shooting. His skills grew quickly, and he became an expert hunter out in the wilderness. After time he found a small town in New Mexico he could meddle about in. He took to his thievery, and left at nightfall to the outskirts, where he built himself a “shelter”. When he was 20, and after he was finished another mission in town, A man in black stopped him on the outskirts. He presented himself as Agent Harold Oxford, who was now staring down the barrel of a sniper rifle. He calmly explained his purpose in recruiting “Elico” for a secret stealth group called Codex. While skeptical at first, Eli found no reason to not take Harold up on his offer. He joined Harold and together they went back to Langley to begin acquaintance for other members of Codex that were already recruited. Loadout Stealth Rifle * Damage - 20 * Accuracy - 8 * Range - 1>6 Stealth Sniper * Damage - 40 * Accuracy - 8 * Range - 7> Ultimate: Assassinate * Damage - 100 * Accuracy - 10 * Range - Full Range * Effects: Unlocks after 3 Kills. Elico moves to within 1 space of the target, then attacks Passive: Digistruct * Elico gains +1 Evasion toward Melee attacks and +2 evasion to all other Enemy Effects & Attacks Quotes "Existence isn't Existing" "I almost felt that one" Trivia * Elico was the first character designed for this game Category:Character Category:Codex Category:Offense Category:Daylight Category:Male